ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Took Callie's Heart
He made it to the place and saw a girl cat sleeping Antuari: This feels so familiar... Black Doom: Her heart is filled with light- not the slightest touch of darkness. Just the kind of hard I need. Antuari: For what? Black Doom: Imagine with me, the most important of future... Seven of the purest hearts each over flowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to file all worlds. Antuari: What are you talking about? Black Doom: Well, you're Power and that sword you holding... The Sword of Ghost, that you have. Antuari: What? How did you know? Black Doom: That blade and your paper is the info way to obtain the hearts. Antuari: No more talking. Where is the Leader of the Unversed? Black Doom: You're words will get you nowhere, monkey. If you want to learn more you must retrieve the heart of Callie. Antuari: And how could I do this for? Black Doom: It's not a matter of "how" but of will. In your heart, there is Darkness just waiting to be awakened. And then he put some spell on Antuari Antuari: I don't... understand what you're talking about. Black Doom: Maybe not yet... But I have power over sleep from a friend of mine. And I will awakened what's inside you... Then you shall be free to b who you really are. In his heart Chiro: Remember what I said that darkness lurks in every heart. Darkness is our foe. Would that we could be rid of it. You must destory it. Push the darkness down- give it no Quarter in your heart. Then Antuari has been asleep and when under Black Doom control, he take the Heart from his power and his sword and it went to Black Doom Black Doom: (Chuckled) I have finally got it. This is what I'm waiting for. Then Antuari is not under his Spell anymore Black Doom: To think that all he spoke of was and will be true. He send Callie's Heart somewhere, and Antuari look so Horrified Antuari: What? What happen... (Gasp) What did you do? What happen to me? Black Doom: You speak as if I could some Invisible strings. Nope, you couldn't further from the truth, monkey. I simply whispered to the darkness you already help inside. Antuari: How can this happen? He imagine that Callie's is Sparx Antuari: Sparx! Black Doom: Oh course, you want to know where the Leader is. Well, I don't know anything. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the sword is necessary to gather years, just like my friends. Join me. So we can collect six more heart of pure light. Then we can rule the world Together. Antuari: You have been mistaken. I'm a Superhero, not a tyrant. Then a rumbling happen to the city Black Doom: Hmph... For a Superhero, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember that- the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now then... my work has been finish, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you need to chase? He disappeared Antuari: Stop! Black Doom: (Laugh) Then a Rumbling has started Antuari: The Unversed.... They're going to destroy the City. I better hurry! He went off and defeated all the Unversed, and he went to see Callie Antuari: It's all my fault her light has been stolen. It's all because I was weak... I'm so sorry. I'll get you're light back. He left the city Antuari: Once I learn to stand up against the darkness. Why would the leader of the Unversed imprison the light? The purest hearts of light- do they hold the answer? Meanwhile Black Doom: Seven pure hearts, each completely hold of darkness... Such a search may take some time like her. He disappeared Category:Crossovers